


Making a House a Home

by ravenangel



Series: Building a Life Series [8]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel/pseuds/ravenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Nate purchase their first home together, Ray and Walt help them move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a House a Home

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just before a Repeal and A Future. This is based on the HBO miniseries Generation Kill. Nothing is mine and nothing is associated with any of the real people, I'm just here to borrow the characters. No harm intended and all mistakes are my own. This is another tale in the Waiting to Breathe verse.

Making a House a Home

They'd been together for 5 years, not able to get married as DADT was still in place and would kill Brad's career, but now they were settling down and buying a house. Well Nate was buying a house that they had both picked out and as soon as DADT was gone Brad's name would also be on the house. Brad was a month away from deployment, Afghanistan this time, and Nate had just completed closing on the house.  They wanted everything in place and settled before Brad shipped out.

With the keys and paperwork in hand they drove over to really look at their new house and plan out any changes they wanted to make before they started moving. This was a huge step for them and they were nervous but neither of them could curb their excitement enough to stop grinning.  Nate drove them to their new address as Brad tended to speed when he wanted to get somewhere in what he felt to be a timely manner.  Nate on the other hand just wanted to live long enough to actually move into their house so he was definitely driving.

Nate reached across the console and gripped Brad's hand smiling softly, "we really did it. We bought a house."

 Brad smiled back, "it's about time we had a home. We've waited long enough."

Nate kissed the back of Brad's hand, "I love you and I can't wait to make this our home."

Brad smirked, "sap." He took a deep breath, "I can't wait either. I love you too Nate."

They pulled into their driveway and walked up toward the house. Brad wrapped an arm around Nate's shoulder, "So we did it. We finally have a place that's ours."

Nate grinned looking from Brad to the little ranch style white and brick house. He grabbed Brad's hand and pulled him to the door.  Nate unlocked the door guiding Brad through as he closed the door behind them.  Nate turned and wrapped his arms around Brad's waist. "Welcome home Brad."

Brad smiled against Nate's lips, arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Welcome home Nate."

They stood there for a few minutes smiling like fools as they looked around them at their home.  The cherry colored wood floors that covered every room except the stone tile in the kitchen and bathrooms. It was perfect for them, not too big not too small, they realized there was very little they wanted to change, a coat of paint here, an area rug there.  As they looked around they could see their life slotting into place.

 ....

Ray and Walt met up with Nate and Brad at Nate's apartment to help load boxes before heading to Brad's small storage unit to finish picking everything up and heading to the house. 

Ray parked the moving truck as Brad and Nate parked their vehicles.  Ray and Walt smiled at them and the house as Brad unloaded his motorcycle from the trailer attached to his truck. 

"Wow you two couldn't have picked a better place.  It just suits you." Walt observed.

Nate and Brad both smiled. "Wait until you get inside."

"You mean we get the tour before we bust our asses hauling your shit inside?" Ray exclaimed grinning.

Brad laughed. "Come on you whiskey tango hick lets get inside so you can see where everything goes."

Brad slung an affectionate arm across Ray's shoulders as Nate slung an arm around Walt.  "Wait till you see the room you guys get when you visit." Nate enticed. "Speaking of which is there anything special you'd like done to it?"

Walt and Ray grinned, "awww you made space for us too.  Isn't that sweet Walt?"

Walt rolled his eyes, "yes it is you insane hick.  Now lets get a move on before they change their minds."

They stood looking around the room the walls were white  and all of the woodwork was the same cherry color as the floor.  Walt smiled. "I like it.  I think a black area rug and then the chocolate bed set we were thinking of getting would look great with the dark blue bedding set we've got..." Walt trailed off looking at all of them smiling at him. "What it's just a thought especially if this is going to be our room."

Ray doubled over laughing, "God I love you and man are you gay."

Nate and Brad chuckled softly as Brad slung and arm around Walt, "Puppy you can decorate it any way you want.  Personally I like the sound of your plan."

Walt smiled, "good we'll pick the stuff up at Ikea while we're in town and still have the truck. That way we can get it put together before we head back home."

Ray shook his head laughing, "I'm game.  It'll be nice to know we have a place to go the next time we come to visit. You know this shit will be nicer than what we have at home right?"

Walt laughed, "Yeah but that's what vacations are for.  Not to mention we're still trying to figure out what we want in our place.  At this rate you're going to make me call my sister and pick her brain on interior design."

After they gave Ray and Walt the tour of the house everyone got to work emptying the vehicles and the truck.  Brad and Ray put the furniture together while Nate and Walt began to unpack boxes.  The atmosphere felt right, it felt like home and family.

By the time dinner rolled around, the house was put together and they were sacked out in the living room watching a movie and eating pizza.  Everyone was happy with all they'd accomplished and equally grateful to be finished with the move and able to enjoy being together, exactly the way they belonged.  This was the beginning of the next adventure together and they were all satisfied with a job well done.


End file.
